


wedding bells and bullets

by VerdantMoth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, No sads from moth for once, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Planning, for real tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: Steve is red, and Bucky isn’t amused, or, he’s trying not to be. “It’s gotta be perfect, is all.”Bucky sighs, and presses his forehead to Steve’s. “Super soldier serum didn’t make you a lick smarter, did it?”





	wedding bells and bullets

Bucky’s sitting cross-legged on the floor of Tony’s workshop, riffle deconstructed across his knees and barrel in hand. He’s pretending to check it for nicks, to clean it, but mostly he’s eyeing Steve as the blond paces between the too-many screens he has playing. 

Honestly, the noise is giving Bucky a headache, and there’s just no fuckin’ way Steve is actually absorbing over 300 wedding shows. 

He puts the barrel down, then picks it back up, and begins putting the gun back together to keep his hands busy. “Wanna talk about it, buttercup?” he asks. A small, very small, part of him is kinda hoping Steve says _ no,_ but he also knows, they really gotta talk about it. 

“Hmm?” Steve asks distracted. 

“Do you,” Bucky says purposefully, “want to talk about whatever hang up you have about our wedding?”

Steve turns, full military with clicking heels and the most confused look on his face. Bucky kinda wants to kiss him, but they’re having an adult conversation. 

“I don’t have a hang up about our wedding?” Steve manages with that incredulous, utterly confused but still self righteous look only he can manage. 

Bucky very carefully lowers his weapon, (for the weapons sake) and kicks his legs out in front of him, wincing when his right knee pops. “We set a wedding date. Six months ago. A wedding date that is, worrisomely enough, one month away. And yet,” Bucky spreads his hands. “No plans. And every time I bring them up,” he shrugs. “The world mysteriously tries to implode, explode, or both.”

Honestly, making Steve go red is precious, but Bucky does Not Have Time for that kind of distraction. He holds his hands out and Steve instinctually pulls him up. He doesn’t let go of Bucky’s hands even as his eyes drift back to the monitors. 

“Steve!” Bucky snaps. 

Steve turns back with self righteous guilt. 

“You wanna marry me or not?” Bucky demands. 

“Of course I do Buck!” Steve huffs. “It’s just…”

“Just what?”

Steve is red, and Bucky isn’t amused, or, he’s trying not to be. “It’s gotta be perfect, is all.”

Bucky sighs, and presses his forehead to Steve’s. “Super soldier serum didn’t make you a lick smarter, did it?”

Steve opens his mouth to argue so Bucky kisses him quick. “Listen you big stupid lug, I don’t _ care _about a perfect wedding. We can drive to Vegas or we can do it at the courthouse or we can do it naked in your bed. You want us in matching tuxes? Tony has five tailors. You want me in full tactical gear dropping from the ceiling?” Steve groans and Bucky files that away, “Well, I’m bound to have at least one clean outfit. You want burgers and fries? Sweet! You want fancy plates where the whole meal is one bite?” Bucky pauses. “Well, I mean you gotta feed me again after but whatever. Rumor is the couple doesn’t eat at their own wedding anyway.”

Bucky goes quiet for a moment, and he’s only a little smug he’s made Steve Fuckin’ Rogers speechless, but then he says, “look, it ain’t like we got family we gotta appease and we’ve waited an ungodly amount of time to do this thing. So I don’t really care_ how _ it happens, so long as it _ does _happen.”

Steve kisses Bucky then, hard and demanding, and later Tony begs them to remember “there are cameras everywhere,” but Bucky thinks the red in his cheek has nothing to do with exasperation or embarrassment. 

“That’s quite a mouthful, Bucky. You been rehearsing that speech?” Steve asks all sappy like. 

Yes, but Bucky says, “See if I marry you now.”

-

In the end, they do get married. 

Tony closes the whole tower and it’s only the avengers and their families present. 

Bucky drops from the ceiling in full tactical gear to the sound of alarms because he _ likes _ watching Steve squirm in a gunmetal suit and he likes exasperating everyone around him. They don’t have any vows because there’s nothing for them to promise they haven’t already proven. 

“To the end of the line, pal,” Steve says softly. 

“To the end of the line,” Bucky says seriously. 

They actually do eat, pizza and beer, and it’s so ridiculous that they did all of this for a piece of paper and two silver bands, but later, laying naked on a beach Steve says, “I kinda wish we’d done it naked.”

Bucky slaps his ass with his metal hand. “I gave you that choice, Mr. Rogers.”

Steve catches his hand, kisses it, “Yeah, you did, Mr. Rogers.”


End file.
